The present invention relates to a hydraulically, pneumatically or "mechanically" drivenpower unit and its application in a die or compression press, particularly for producing wide-bodied compressed articles.
A problem generally encountered in the manufacture of wide-bodied compressed articles is that, in order to produce as uniform a pressure as possible over the entire surface area of a piece to be compressed, the press molds must be relatively rigid and heavy in construction and, in addition, they usually require a plurality of separate pistons for producing a compressive force. One solution for eliminating this problem is described in the Applicant's earlier PCT application WO 89/02986.